


Ryuk's proposal.

by Xbertyx



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird sex scene. I just posted this up for a friend. Not for the community really but if u want to have your eyes bleed feel free. </p><p>Ryuk offers information to L on one condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryuk's proposal.

 "Ryuk. I've been wondering something. Do you know the identity of the real Kira?" L asked, as he popped a biscuit in to his mouth.

 The death God smirked. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's in it for me if I told you?"

 "You can have a biscuit if you tell me."

 This made the death god laugh. "Oh I don't think that's the sort of thing I had in mind."

 "Then what are you after, Shinigami?" L asked, before Ryuk grabbed the front of his top and threw him to the floor, then sat down on his chest to straddle him. L struggled to push him off and Ryuk grabbed his wrists pinning them above this head.

 He laughed again. "You want to know who Kira is don't you? Thought you would do anything to capture him." He ground down onto the small mans hips.

 L's cheeks flushed as his own hips pressed up into the death god, body acting all on its own. "For justice sake, I will do whatever it takes to catch Kira. I've already put my life on the line."

 The death god moved down the others body, sitting on his knees. He unbuckled L's belt and pulled his jeans down his hips. "Well I suggest you behave yourself. I do have to warn you that this will hurt a tad." He slipped his hand into L's pants, stroking his semi hard on, evoking small pants from the man.

 Ryuk lifted himself up to be able to remove the others trousers and underwear. Bending back down, he pulled L's legs open and sat in between them, before lifting up to tear the man's shirt off. Raising his hand to the man's mouth, he spoke again. "Suck."

 L wasn't absolutely sure Ryuk would even tell him and he didn't want his body being subjected to the mercy of a death god but he had to, it may bring the investigation to a close. He took his fingers into his mouth, a strange taste of sour apples lingering on his pallette.

 Ryuk pulled his fingers away and pressed one into the small man. L moaned and stiffened slightly against the intrusion. Ryuk added a second and then a third finger, stretching the tight muscles.

 Pulling out, he flipped L on this front, pulling his hips up and back into a squatted sitting position. L's body was stretched out, belly just slightly off the floor, arms stretched up with palms flat against the carpet, trying to brace himself for what was about to happen.

 Ryuk pushed his small kilt up and lined himself up with the man's entrance, before pushing in. L shuddered and let out a throaty groan at the thickness of the death god. "A...are you really...g...going to tell me...or...or are you just tricking me?" L breathed, pleasure starting to build beside the pain.

 Ryuk thrust into him hard at that question, sharp whines and moans leaving the small man. "Oh no, I'm telling the truth." He picked up speed making the man grip onto the floor, back arching and legs trembling. His face was flushed red.

 Ryuk moved his arm to the front of L, grabbing hold of his member. L's hips bucked up into his hand, his stomach churning with lovely pressure. He came sharply into the others hand, as Ryuk pounded into him, releasing inside his warmth.

 He pulled out, smiling widely. "Well Kira is Light Yogami, your theory was correct the whole time." He walked over to L's desk, snatching the biscuit packet up. "I'll take you up on your previous offer too, these look even more splendid than apples.


End file.
